The 5th Element
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: When the world is split into four Nations with each Nation holding one of four elemental powers. Water, Fire, Earth and Air. What will happen when a girl is found who does not hold any of these elements where does a girl who holds a fifth element fit in.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone who is new or old at reading my stories. This is my latest story dedicated to an idea I have had in my head for a long time. Its an Avatar story and yea. Main character is KATARA!!!! Remember that people. Its going to be a surprise to who I am pairing her with so you are going to have to wait, read, review and wait some more until you find out who it is. I love writing stories like these so I hope you all enjoy my newest fanfic.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!!**_

_**BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY IDEA**_

**When the world is split into four Nations with each Nation holding one of four elemental powers. Water, Fire, Earth and Air. What will happen when a girl is found who does not hold any of these elements where does a girl who holds a fifth element fit in. She is the only one of her kind with strange abilities. She does not look like any other person in the whole world. She is lost and alone is this world that is at war. She hides secrets that no one can ever know. She is like nothing anyone has ever seen before. She holds the fifth element. The Element that not even the Avatar can learn. She is destined to help save the world.**

**- - - - (Same day either time skip in the day or different place in the world same day)**

**~~~~~ (Skip to another day or another time) **

_**~The 5**__**th**__** Element~**_

_**Chap 1**_

The sun had just broken free over the high mountains that surrounded a very secluded village. These mountains helped protect the villagers from the outside world. The world beyond the protection of their mountains was a world of war and pain. The people that lived here were a group of people from all Nations that never approved of the war that had been raging on for a hundred years. This village was just a myth to the rest of the world no one believed it existed and that was the way the villagers wanted to keep it. Because the villages one priority above anything else was to keep their most sacred and treasured shrine protected at any cost.

The shrine was a statue of a mythical girl that was said to hold a power that was more powerful than all of the four elements put together. She was said to hold the fifth element of the world that had been sealed away inside her at the beginning of time. But than she vanished taking with her the fifth element. The missing element. No one knows what this power is but there is a legend that says if the statue is stolen or broken than the mythical girl of legend will be set free from her eternal slumber and be brought back down to earth. The Elders of the village were in charge of protecting the shrine. Each Elder was a Bender. Water, Fire, Earth and Air were their elements and they used their gifts to protect the statue.

- - - -

"We shall attack at night fall" A man who was dressed in flame and blood reds. His face held the look of a killer and his eyes were lifeless pits of darkness. He was sitting on a high pedestal at the end of a long table with other men sitting along the table looking slightly scared being in the presence of this man.

"Yes Fire Lord Ozai Sir but may I ask what is it that we are looking for… you have brought us out here but we do not know where here is" A man said in a nervous voice that shock as the man called Ozai looked down at him.

"We are out here because I believe that this is the location to the mythical _Kobayashi Maru_ village the place that the statue of the legendary girl who holds the power of the fifth element the element that was lost from the world at the beginning of time. With this power under my control I will be unstoppable and the Fire Nation will rule over all other Nations" Ozai said

- - - -

Kobayashi Maru was a place of peace and safety to everyone that lived there until today. Fire burnt through the village destroying everything in its path. Nothing was spared. Ash blew through the charcoaled remains of the streets of Kobayashi Maru. The only thing left standing was a large white marble temple in the dead centre of the village. The temple of the four elders.

The moon lit up the sky with its silvery light casting down on the graveyard of burnt souls. The Fire Lord made his way towards the temple that glowed a misty white in the moon light. His fleet of soldiers marched behind him. Walking beside the Fire Lord was a teenage girl with a twisted face she looked scary and crazy at the same time.

"Father do I get to kill someone soon those villagers were no fun at all most of them were not even Benders" The girl said in a cold sharp voice

"Patience Azula you can have your pick when we get inside" Ozai said making his daughter smile

- - - -

"You are not welcome here leave" A voice said as Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula walked through the temple doors.

"Destroy them Azula: Ozai said as four figures walked into the dim temple light

"With pleasure Father"

- - - -

"She is beautiful" Ozai said in a greedy voice as he walked closer to the statue of the mythical girl.

"How do we set her free and make her grant us her powers?" Azula asked while looking up at the statue with jealousy of its beauty.

"How do you set anything free when it is trapped" Ozai said "With fire"

In a burst of scorching heat the statue started to crack from the top down. With every crack the statue lost bits of its beauty. Its beauty was going back to the person it belonged to long ago.

"Father what's happening?" Azula shouted the whole temple had started to collapse the foundation started to crumble away right before everything came crashing down trapping those who dared break the sacred shrine.

Morning had come for the whole world and with it another day of pain and suffering another day for running and hiding. But today for two people there would be hope.

"Uncle" A boy with long dark brown hair almost black that fell in his eyes and almost touched his shoulders yawned as he walked over to the charred remains of the camp fire from the previous night. He pushed some of his longish hair out of his eyes revealing the scare of a banished prince covering his left eye.

"Zuko it is about time you woke up it is almost noon" The man Zuko had called Uncle said

"Uncle Iroh we both know that the reason I slept for so long might have something to do with the fact you made me stay up until 3am this morning practising diverting lightning.

"Yes and we both know you need all the practise you can get" The man called Iroh said as he sipped his cup of tea.

Zuko had started pouring himself his own cup of tea when the sun that had been high in the sky went out. It was the day the sky turned black and the earth stood still.

"Uncle what is happening" Zuko asked dropping his cup on the ground consequently tea spilled everywhere.

"I'm not sure it cant be a solar eclipse the next one isn't for another 8 years" Iroh said in a worried voice.

"Uncle look" Zuko said pointing to the sky where a bright light had suddenly appeared it looked like a falling star and it was heading for the ground. It happened within seconds first the star was falling and then the next thing the pair new they were being blown backwards from the huge gust of wind that was coursed by the impact. Just like the sky had turned back with a blink of the eye the sun appeared again.

"Come on Uncle it landed not to far away from here just through those trees" Zuko said pulling his Uncle to his feet before they ran into unknown danger.

"Zuko what are we doing" Iroh asked as they ran through the trees that cut most of the light out from the high tree canopies that were overhead.

"I want to know what that thing was Uncle you know that the sky usually doesn't turn black in the middle of the day" Zuko said as he skidded to a stop when he reached the edge of a huge crater.

"Oh my" Iroh whispered as he joined his nephew at the edge looking down at the huge hole that obviously wasn't there before. The ground seemed to be smoking and bits of fire were seen dieing into ash all over the crater.

"Uncle look" Zuko said pointing to the middle of the crater where something very unexpected lay face down.

It was a teenage girl.

"Zuko go quick" Iroh said but Zuko didn't need to be told he was already halfway down the huge crater by the time Iroh had spoken.

Zuko ran to where the mystery girl was laying and quickly dropped to his knees beside her. He rolled her over and sighed in relief when he head her shallow breathing.

"SHE'S BREATHING" Zuko called up to his Uncle he had suspected the girl to wake but she didn't. Iroh was making his way down the side of the huge craters side. Zuko took this time to inspect the girl that laid asleep next to him.

She was medium height probably only coming up to Zuko's shoulder. Her skin was tanned but it wasn't the usual type of tan water tribe people had theirs was dark where as hers was a golden tan. She was skinny and curvy with a radiant chest. Her hair was long coming down to her elbows it was different than any hair style Zuko had ever seen it was dead straight but it was more than one colour. Most of her hair was dark brown but then there was a lot of golden blonde streaks all through her hair on every layer. There were chocolate, light and even very dark almost black browns through her hair. She was wearing a long silver dress it had large baggy arms and it came to the bottom of her feet that had silver slip on shoes. The dress was tight at the top and faired at the bottom. Her lips were red and plump and her whole face held beauty. Her eyelashes were long and thick hiding what colour her eyes were.

"This is imposable" Iroh said as he came to Zuko's side looking down at the unknown girl.

"What do you mean?" Zuko said looking up at his Uncle

"Zuko we ran in here looking for what fell out of the sky now what we found was a girl where what fell out of the sky should have been… what does that tell you" Iroh said

"Wait are you saying that… this girl is what we saw" Zuko said turning his head back to the girl asleep next to him.

"Yes I am" Iroh said.

- - - -

In another part of the world a group of young adventures had seen the exact same thing as what Iroh and Zuko had.

"Aang what was that" A boy dressed in warrior clothes from the North Pole said

"I'm not sure Sokka…" The boy called Aang said as he picked up his staff from the ground.

"What's going on someone tell me" A girl with fogged over eyes revealing she was blind said

"The sky when black and than a bright thing like a star fell from the sky Toph then the sun reappeared and now its like nothing happened" Aang said

"Ok that is just weird" Toph said crossing her arms and blowing some of her long fringe out of her useless eyes.

"Come on guys we better pack up camp I want to go to the river just past those trees before we leave so Aang and I can have a water bending lesson" The warrior boy called Sokka said

"Ok ok but then he is mine after I am going to work his arse off. He might of mastered earth bending quicker than I though but he is no where near ready to face the Fire Lord" Toph said

**(Note: Yea yea ok so Sokka is the Avatar's water bending teacher OMG huge shock well I guess you have all guessed at the beginning who the mythical girl is bum bum bar hue shocker right there I mean this whole thing is about who again *roll eyes* seriously if you don't know than read or reread me talking at the top of the page story… anyway back to the story)**

- - - -

"Uncle… what do we do with her she still hasn't woken up" Zuko asked they were back at their camp the mystery girl was still sound asleep looking almost as if she would never wake.

"Be patience nephew in time we will know the secrets to this girl" Iroh said as he poured a fresh batch of tea.

"Ok Uncle if you say so" Zuko sighed glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping girl.

Two days had passed since the day the mystery girl was found and so far she had not woken. Zuko was beside himself and this surprised him that he was worrying so much about a girl he didn't even know her name. Iroh had started out being calm but now his cool exterior was starting to crack he was also worried about this girl.

"Zuko what are you doing" Iroh asked as he walked into camp from going to collect herbs for his tea.

Zuko was sitting next to the girl a flame at the top of his index finger getting closer and closer to the girls face.

"Trying to wake her up she has been out for two whole days I think that beats even my record" Zuko said putting out the flame with a click of his fingers. He lent back from the girl and sighed.

"I lost all patience yesterday Uncle this is ridicules" Zuko said standing up and turning away from the girl ready to walk away.

"Zuko turn around" Iroh said quietly pointing to the girl

"What did she roll over in her sleep amazing" Zuko mumbled but when he turned around both his eyes went wide as the girls slowly opened.

"Hu" A soft noise came out of the girls parted lips.

"Hey can you hear me" Zuko said dropping to his knees and helping her sit up.

"Yea" The girl whispered in an angelic voice as she rubbed her eyes. It was than Zuko noticed the colour. They were pink… but not just any pink a dark hot pink that had a shine to them. He had never seen anything like it. Before he had thought she looked beautiful in a strange way because he had never seen anyone like her but now it was more than just beauty that she radiated.

"I'm Zuko… can you remember anything you have been out for two days… what's your name?" Zuko asked

"…Katara… my name is Katara and the last this I remember is that the spirits were telling me that they were sorry and that it was time for me to go home than I felt like I was being beaten and then it was like I was falling then darkness" The girl said

"Katara… well Katara its nice to meet you I'm Iroh… wait… did you say spirits?" Iroh asked and gasped when he saw Katara nod her head.

"What is something wrong" Katara asked in a scared voice

"Katara where do you come from?" Zuko asked

"Well the spirits told me that I was born on a place called Earth but then because I was in danger they brought me to their world that was a long time ago" Katara said

"So you come from the spirit world?" Iroh asked

"Yes… but where is here?" Katara asked

"Umm this is Earth" Zuko said

"But the spirits told me that I wasn't to come back here until a thing called war was over… they said once it was over the elders would set me free by breaking my statue here on Earth… wait that's got to be it my statue, my shrine it must have been broken but why it isn't the right time yet" Katara asked "I want to go home the spirits will be angry with me"

"Katara calm down its ok just take a breath" Zuko said

"What's a breath" Katara asked forgetting her melt down seconds ago now confused

"Umm its like breathing you know open your mouth suck in… Breathing is what your body does for you" Zuko said to her looking at her like she was crazy.

"Oh" Katara said.

For the rest of the day Zuko and Iroh spent answering Katara's questions. It was obvious she hadn't seen any of the things we take for granted every day of our lives. To her after learning what a flower was and how to smell it meant more than a million dollars even though she didn't know what that was. She was like a little child in a candy store or a toddler trying out their very first push bike. She felt special because she was learning about things that she had thought she would never of dreamt about. But at the end of the day she went to Zuko and asked him something that really shocked him. She had said she heard Iroh say the word. Her question was 'What is love?'

_**Chap 2**_

'What is love' Zuko had tried to explain it but couldn't find the words to express what he hadn't truly felt for a long time. He still felt the emotion but it wasn't the same as the first time he had felt it. The first time he had felt it and truly felt it was when he was only still a child. His mother was the first person who had shown him love shown him that not everyone was as cold hearted as his father and his older sister. She had shown his what it really was to be able to feel love. And he had been able to love her back with all the love that he hadn't been able to show to his father or his sister. But when his mother disappeared he had locked his heart away from the world. The only person he had ever let through the wall he had built around his heart was his Uncle and he still had never really fully let his Uncle through scared that his Uncle would leave him like his mother did he couldn't and wouldn't let someone else break his heart like his mother had. He had told Katara that he would get back to her with the answer and when he finally figured out what the answer truly was he did. The answer he had given her was 'Love is something that is special and its hard to explain its something that you have to experience to truly know what it is. Because when you find that one person who you can give your heart to fully, knowing they will never break it than that is truly love.'

- - - -

It had been a week since Zuko and Iroh had found Katara in the woods. They had started to travel again but this time with a new companion. Iroh had taken it upon himself to give Katara daily lessons teaching her about the world like he used to give Zuko when he was younger. Zuko, Iroh and Katara had all decided that it would be best to not tell anyone else about where Katara came from. But the thing was even though Zuko and Iroh didn't know it Katara had made a decision of her own she still held secrets that not even Zuko or Iroh could not no about no matter how much she trusted them with her secrets and her safety.

"Where is it we are exactly going" Katara asked they had been travelling for four days now and so far they hadn't stopped in one place for longer than a night.

"For a long time no Zuko has been chasing the Avatar" Iroh said as they walked through a clearing.

"The Avatar" Katara said Zuko and Iroh looked back at her from where she was following behind them.

"Katara are you alright?" Zuko asked his eyes met hers and when they did he noticed something. It was like her eyes had glazed over like she was there physically but mentally she was somewhere else.

"Katara" Zuko said walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara" Zuko said again suddenly her eyes went back to their normal shinning dark hot pink colour.

"What?" Katara said blinking her eyes a few times.

"You blanked out there for a minute" Zuko said raising an eyebrow at her but she only smiled back at him.

"I'm fine really" Katara said walking forward

"Ok if you say so" Zuko said following after Katara

"So we are going after the Avatar?" Katara asked after they started walking again but this time when she talked her voice didn't hold so much of its usual joy and happiness.

"Not exactly Zuko has finally realised his destiny and that is to become the Avatars fire bending teacher" Iroh said Katara looked over at Zuko to see him nod his head.

"Oh well how are we meant to find him?" Katara asked her voice losing more and more if its usual tone.

"We have heard a rumour that the Avatar and his friends are somewhere near the Fire Nation boarder" Zuko said

"Wait didn't you tell me that you and your Uncle are on the run from your father and sister Zuko isn't it dangerous for you and your Uncle to be anywhere near the Fire Nation" Katara said her voice now full of worry

"We are willing to take the risk of being caught Katara we need to find the Avatar, Zuko needs to teach the Avatar fire bending so he can save the world" Iroh said

"I still say its dangerous" Katara mumbled

"Aang get up AGAIN!" Toph yelled throwing pointed rocks in his direction making him throw up a rock wall shield to protect him.

"Toph please this is insane we have been training all day I can barely stand up" Aang said taking in deep breaths

"Are you going to use that excuse when you face the Fire Lord 'can we have a time out I'm tired' he isn't going to show you mercy Aang he will kill you!" Toph yelled as she threw more and more huge boulders at Aang.

"Toph please" Aang yelled

"Its obvious you aren't going to be able to learn fire bending seeing as there is no one in the whole world that is a fire bender who isn't evil so you are going to have to train even harder and go beyond mastering both water and earth bending" Toph said

"That's not completely true" A voice from behind them said

They both spun around but no one was there.

"SOKKA!!!" Aang yelled over his shoulder seconds later Sokka came running into the clearing panting as he skidded to a stop next to Toph.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked

"Someone's here" Aang said in a low voice "COME OUT WHOEVER YOU ARE" He shouted towards the trees that the voice had come from.

The three watched as the person who had been chasing them for months came walking out from behind a large tree followed by a girl who stayed hidden behind Zuko's back.

"You" Aang said angrily getting into a fighting stance which the others were already in.

"So jerk bender is back how pleasant" Sokka said taking out his sword and summoning water surrounding the blade.

"Please I'm not here to fight I think its time I joined your group and become the Avatar's fire bending teacher" Zuko said making the three raise their eyebrows.

"How do we know we can trust you" Aang asked

"Believe me I…" Zuko said but he was interrupted by Toph

"He isn't lying" Toph said making the two boys look around at her "I can tell… his heart beat is telling me that he is telling me the truth"

"You have to be joking" Sokka said dropping his sword to his side the water sliding of its blade hitting the ground.

They all stood there in silence for what seemed like hours until Aang broke the silence.

"I believe you" Aang said walking up to Zuko and holding out his hand Zuko's eyes were slightly wider than usual but they went back to normal and Zuko took the hand of the boy he had once chased all around the world to regain his honour but now at this moment he new that this was a much better way regain his honour than he could have ever with his past goal of life.

"Thankyou" Zuko said as he let go of Aang's hand

"Umm…" Aang said as they slipped back into a silence

"Ok no offence of anything but I still don't know if I trust you" Sokka said crossing his arms

"I know you don't have any reason to trust me but really I'm not here to hurt you" Zuko said

"So your saying that you don't want to capture Aang anymore and take him to your psychopathic father to regain your honour" Sokka said

"I found a better way to regain my honour and this is it" Zuko said

"I still don't trust you" Sokka said folding his arms

Zuko stepped away from Aang and the girl who was hiding behind him so he was in the middle of the clearing

"Attack me… hit me do what ever you want… I deserve it and more" Zuko said as he dropped to his knees in front of Sokka

"Zuko that's not necessary" Aang said

"Yes it is" Zuko said Sokka hesitated but than created a whip of water.

"Aang you and Toph might trust him but the feeling isn't mutual" Sokka said as he raised the whip and than brought it down directly at Zuko.

"Zuko!" The girl who hadn't said anything since she followed Zuko out from behind the tree yelled as she jumped in front of Zuko and took the hit making her body fly backwards smashing into the same tree they had came from behind. Her body fell down to the ground limp unmoving.

"KATARA" Zuko yelled standing up from where he was kneeling and running to the girl.

"Sokka what did you do" Toph yelled feeling what happened through he feet.

"I…I didn't… I didn't mean to… she just…" Sokka stammered as they ran over to Zuko who had rolled the girl over and was shaking her limp body.

"Katara come on wake up wake up" Zuko said and sighed as she slowly opened her eyes.

"These are the people you came to find" Katara whispered in a weak voice

"It was an accident I didn't mean to I am so sorry" Sokka said as Zuko helped her to her feet.

"Its ok" Katara said

"Katara are you sure your ok" Zuko asked in a worried voice making the others raise an eyebrow they had only ever seen Zuko show compassion to his Uncle before.

"Zuko where is your Uncle Iroh" Toph asked suddenly

"How do you know my Uncle" Zuko asked

"I met him once in the woods he gave me tea and some advice I thought he would be with you" Toph said

"He was taken prisoner by Azula" Zuko said

_**Flash Back**_

"_**Zuko you need to take Katara and go Azula can not find you two if she does she will kill you both" Iroh said as they ran through the forest dodging flames. The voices behind them were getting closer.**_

"_**And she will do the same to you" Zuko said grabbing Katara's hand to help her keep up**_

"_**She wont kill me she will take me prisoner because I know where you are" Iroh said "Now GO!" Iroh shouted pointing in front of them**_

"_**But Zuko" Katara said as he nodded to his Uncle after saying thankyou and goodbye and then started to pull Katara with his as they ran away leaving Iroh to hold Azula and her soldiers off.**_

_**End Flash Back**_

"I'm sorry your Uncle is a good man" Toph said

"It was because of him Katara and I got away" Zuko said looking down at the girl standing next to him

"Hi I'm Toph" Toph said holding out her hand to Katara

"Hi I'm Katara" Katara said smiling as she shock her hand and than Sokka's after.

"I'm Aang the Avatar" Aang said with a large smile but Katara did not smile back

"I know who you are" Katara said turning her face away from his

"Umm is something wrong" Aang said his smile fading

"Yes" Katara said looking back at him "Its nice to finally meet the person responsible to this war and the person who has already failed one of their missions as the Avatar" Katara said in a cold voice

"My only mission as the Avatar is to stop this world and to bring peace back to this world" Aang said

"If you believe that than you are sadly mistaken" Katara said walking past him.

It had been two weeks since Zuko and Katara joined the Avatar gang they were currently on Ember Island at Zuko's families holiday home. Zuko knew they would be safe there because his family haven't come here since he was a child they had picked up an old friend along the way to Ember Island her name was Suki. After the first few days of being with the Avatar and his friends Zuko had realised he had lost his fire bending and he and Aang set off on journey to go and relight Zuko's fire bending. They had returned a few days later much to Katara's happiness that Zuko had regained his fire bending but he had regained mush more than that after seeing all those colours of fire colours he hadn't even known existed he had started to experiment when he wasn't giving Aang lessons and after a while he was able to produce not only red flames but more powerful coloured flames. Yellow, Orange, Green, every colour of the rainbow was now at his disposal. But Aang wasn't getting very far with his fire bending he was getting good but no where near ready to be able to master fire bending. And it didn't help that no matter how hard he tried to make friends with Katara she would only show him a cold shoulder.

"That's it I have had enough of this" Aang yelled jumping up one night as the group were sitting down having dinner.

"Aang what's wrong" Sokka asked

"SHE is the problem ever since she joined us she had done nothing but be cold to me what is with you" Aang yelled pointing his finger at Katara making her narrow her eyes.

"Do you want to know what is wrong with me…" Katara said standing up from where she had been sitting.

"You are my problem Avatar" Katara said in the same cold tone she used whenever she was talking to or about Aang.

"Why what did I ever do to you" Aang asked

"What did you do what did you do… what do you think you did you stupid little boy" Katara yelled shocking everyone even Zuko. Katara had really changed from the first time she had opened her eyes first she was a curious girl who wanted to know everything about the world and now she was an angry upset teenager.

"Tell me Avatar a hundred years ago when you were told you were the Avatar you were given two tasks two very important tasks the first was to save the world from the war that threatened to destroy it and the second was what Avatar what was it" Katara said

"The monks only gave me one task they didn't give me… wait" Aang said his eyes widening

"No I thought the monks were only joking they told me I had to protect some statue from being broken until the war was over" Aang said

"The monks were NOT joking you god damn idiot" Katara yelled "You failed your second mission as the Avatar… I don't know how it happened but all I know it that statue was broken and with it you freed the legendary 5th element holder she had been sealed away from the beginning of time and when the statue of her was broken she was freed and brought back down to earth… she was not meant to be freed yet and the statue was not meant to be broken until after the war was over and now because of what you have failed to do the spirits will never grant you permission to be the first Avatar to learn the 5th element" Katara yelled

"What but I thought that story about the 5th element holder was only a myth" Aang said

"It is not a myth it never was" Katara said "I do not know how you are the Avatar you are just a child" she said sitting back down next to Zuko

"We need to find this 5th element holder chick Aang needs all the power he can get to be able to beat the Fire Lord" Sokka said with a huge grin

"Were you not listening because Aang didn't protect the statue from being broken he isn't going to be able to learn the 5th element" Suki said hitting Sokka in the head rolling her eyes at her stupid boyfriend

"OW!" Sokka said rubbing his head.

"But maybe if we find this girl she will teach me the 5th element anyway I mean I'm the Avatar so she will have to teach me" Aang said sitting down again

"She wont teach you the 5th element Aang because she will hate you for not protecting her statue… you were never meant to learn the 5th element until after you saved the world from war. The 5th element would be a gift to you when you did but now you will never be granted the great honour of learning it" Zuko said

"Even if you did protect the statue and it wasn't broken until after the war the 5th element holder would have never taught you her secrets because you would never pass the tests that came with it" Katara said standing up and walking away from the group.

"Ok so I understand I failed my second mission but why is she so angry" Aang asked

"Use your brain twinkle toes its obvious why she is so angry" Toph said "I can see it in her heart"

"She has every right to be angry at you Aang you are the reason why she was brought back to earth you're the reason why she is here now at the wrong part in time" Zuko said looking over at his student.

"Oh" Aang whispered looking down at his lap with sadness in his eyes.


	2. Not a Chap

**Hey Everyone**

**I want to say sorry but I wont be uploading any new chaps for a couple of weeks.**

**Because my half yearly exams are next week, this week is a week dedicated to study  
and next week I am going to try and study as much as I can in the free time I have. **

**But dont worry after these two weeks I will be back and trying to make up for those  
two weeks of none writting.**

**But there is something that you guys can help me with, what I really need is a name.  
Like a fashion deginer name, shop name, something like that. You know like SUPRÉ,  
Diva, Vogue, names like that.**

**If you guys can come up with any really good names that could be used as a fashion  
design name that has NOT been already created than could you please respond to this  
and give me your ideas it would help ALOT!**

THANKYOU & SORRY AGAIN


End file.
